voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Zarkon (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Zarkon.png|Official stats. |-|Season 1= Zarkon and Haggar (The Rise of Voltron).jpg Zarkon, Sendak and Haxus (S01E01).jpg Zarkon and Haggar.jpg|We must see to Earth's destruction. The creature known as "Justin Bieber" has been jamming our signals with its caterwauling for too long. 32. Zarkon on his throne.png|Every Big Bad needs a throne. 1. Zarkon after his Quintessence treatment.png|Zarkon being infused with Quintessence. 103a. That won't be neccessary.png 49. Zarkon's throne room.png|That's some man cave. 52. Zarkon vs Prorok.png 137. Zarkon next to Komar's entire Quintessence.png|Destroy a planet to create a lava lamp? Check! 138. This will revolutionize our advance.png 173. Zarkon - you fool.png 209. Zarkon about to rip Prorok.png Zarkon's Eyes.jpg 48. No, it will only make me more powerful.png 50. Your new paladins will come for you.png 57. You will do no such thing.png 66. Engage the solar barrier immediately.png 92. Zarkon getting powerup from Druids.png|Dude, getting your team mage to buff you rather than fight fair is not cool. 93. You're a fool to bring Voltron here.png 162a. Zarkon lurking in wait 2.png 170. Zarkon's suit has thrusters built in.png 171. Zarkon ready to challenge for the Black.png Screen Shot 2016-07-04 at 1.14.19 PM.png|Zarkon using the Black Paladin's Bayard, Season 1; Episode 11. This is when reveals the true nature of his desire for Voltron. 183. Zarkon's shield.png|Zarkon shields against Red Lion's attack. 184. Zarkon side with Bayard.png|Do villains take classes in how to pose like a badass or what? 185. You may have a Lion.png|Well snap. So that's where it went... 186. Oh snap Zarkon has one of these.png 187. Zarkon manifests sword.png 193. You cannot stop me.png|Just noticed, but wow Zarkon's ham hands. 244. Zarkon's bayard shield again.png 246. Zarkon squares off against Red.png 252. Zarkon landing with Red crash in bg.png 253. Zarkon bayard into BFG.png|Man, now he's just showing off. 255. Zarkon doesn't care about collateral damage.png 256. There goes the neighborhood.png|Collateral damage? What is this thing you speak of? 265. Zarkon uses chain whip.png|A chain whip too?! 267. Red Lion snared by Zarkon's chain whip.png 268. Zarkon with chain whip.png|Three guesses as to which Team Voltron member gets the whip. Your first two don’t count. 269. Zarkon with chain whip retracted.png 271. Zarkon with unmodified bayard.png 283. Sorry Z, Keith's batting 9000.png|"Impressive. You're over 9000." 285. Zarkon's mace fully materialized.png|Three more guesses as to which Paladin will walk softly but carry a Big Stick… 297. Zarkon pulls out yet another weapon.png 298. Black would like you to die now Zarkon.png |-|Season 2= S2E01.1. Not speciest but dang Zarkon you ugly.png S2E03.86. Zarkon takes a mind trip.png|Zarkon's acid trip comes in HD. S2E03.87. Zarkon floating in front of Castle.png S2E05.26. Zarkon doesn't look too worried about losing them again.png S2E05.244. Zarkon's back armor detail.png S2E05.245. The Black Lion is all that matters.png S2E05.254. Zarkon gets knocked down a peg.png S2E05.259. Zarkon goes grrr arg.png S2E05.318. There is no place in this universe beyond my vision's reach.png S2E06.109. Zarkon standing in rune circle.png S2E06.113. Zarkon on screen.png S2E07.68. OMG the Galra have promo posters for Zarkon.png|Cult of personality? Check another 'Things Evil Dictators Do' from the list! S2E07.77. The ruined planet again.png S2E07.78. What it once was.png|The Black Lion's birthplace (and likely planet Galra). S2E07.79a. Black Lion on planet with Zarkon and Alfor full sat color.png S2E07.130. That's a strange looking comet.png S2E07.132. Black Lion looking over gathering of Altean and Galra.png Zarkon and Alfor.png S2E07.133. Young Zarkon and Alfor.png S2E07.134. Oh snap Zarkon saw you.png S2E07.196. I've got you now, Paladin.png|Even the Lion chairs are one size fits all, it seems. S2E07.199. You are a fool to face me here.png S2E07.201. And then I will take control of Voltron.png S2E07.204. Zarkon punts Shiro across the astral field.png S2E07.210. Aw snap I missed and this is gonna hurt.png S2E07.211. Shiro going Team Rocket on us.png S2E07.233a. Zarkon has no chill as he crushes Shiro's hand.png S2E07.234. Keep your boot to yourself Zarkon.png S2E07.236. You can NEVER lead Voltron again.png S2E07.237. Zarkon takes exception to being called out.png S2E07.239. You have no idea how to command a weapon like this.png S2E07.246. Zarkon holds Shiro up by the throat.png S2E07.250. Whoa what's happening to Shiro here.png S2E07.251. LOL when's the last time Zarkon went oh snap.png S2E09.70. It is wise that you rest.png S2E09.71. Begin again and wow shark teeth.png S2E10.42. Dude I think you've had enough juice for today.png S2E10.43. Man if his face is this bad imagine his breath.png|Man, if his face is this bad imagine his breath. S2E10.45. Remember who your master is.png S2E10.46. Now give me MORE.png S2E12.54. Don't interupt Zarkon at his doodles.png|“Go away. I haven’t finished scribbling my circle of crazy yet.” S2E12.57a. Just noticed something about Zarkon's cloak 2.png|Wait, he’s wearing two cloaks? Why? And the inner one is torn, not befitting a mighty emperor...oh gods it’s Alfor’s isn’t it. S2E12.58. Zarkon going out of his mind.png S2E12.59. Zarkon takes a walk around the world to ease his troubled mind.png|♪I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind♪ S2E12.59b. Zarkon takes a walk around the world to ease his troubled mind 3 (BoM base).png|♪I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time♪ S2E12.59d. Zarkon takes a walk around the world to ease his troubled mind 5a (Taujeer).png|♪But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon♪ S2E12.61a. Ghost Black Lion goes 'sup 2.png|♪And I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah~♪ S2E12.62. No wait come back Black.png S2E12.66. Traveling takes a lot out of you dude.png Zarkon Speaks to One Galra Commander.jpg S2E12.261. I will end this firefight.png S2E12.305. CHARRRRGE the ion cannon.png S2E12.337. And here comes the cliche NOOOO.png S2E13.14. It is time I face Voltron myself.png|Evil Overlord list #17: When I employ people as advisors, I will occasionally listen to their advice. Ready my armor..png S2E13.29. Zarkon goes thru flunkies like.png Zarkon and Galra Scientists.jpg S2E13.33. Uh oh Zarkon's seating in a fakie.png S2E13.34. Zarkon tries to mind meld with an inanimate object.png Zarkon's Armor.png|Why create some awesome looking mecha, when you can create a bigger version of yourself? S2E13.90. Zarkon's not subtle about his entrances is he.png |And here we thought Tony Stark’s grand entrances were flashy. S2E13.91. Looks like kabuki villan to me.png|Zarkon puts on a kabuki demon mask because drama! S2E13.92a. Zarkon's new suit 2.png|Emperor’s got some new clothes. S2E13.111. Did he just keep sticking wings on it to make it go faster.png S2E13.112. Detail of Zarkon's suit.png S2E13.150. Zarkon charging Voltron.png S2E13.155. Sparks fly in space right.png S2E13.158. Voltron dueling with Robeast Zarkon suit.png S2E13.166. Oh snap his wings come off.png S2E13.167. And they form a shield naturally.png S2E13.170. But then gets wrekd by Zarkon's heel stomp.png S2E13.194. I'm coming for you boi.png S2E13.194c. I'm coming for you boi 4.png S2E13.224. Voltron used stabby mcstabby, it didn't work.png S2E13.241. Give me my cat back.png S2E13.241c. Give me my cat back 4.png S2E13.264a. Zarkon dancing away from lion fire 2.png S2E13.266. Zarkon shields against Green's vine attack.png S2E13.270. Red lion takes a hit from Zarkon.png S2E13.271.Yellow tries to head butt Zarkon.png S2E13.290. Zarkon imitated Black's wings in his suit.png S2E13.338. You dead yet brah.png S2E13.343. Zarkon's last rawr.png S2E13.349. And here comes the blazing sword finally.png S2E13.359. Zarkon's suit is busted.png|What goes around comes around. Finally. Haggar with Defeated Zarkon.png |-|Season 3= S3E01.145a. Zarkon still on life support 2.png S3E07.2. Zarkon is in a coma.png S3E07.8. First glimpse of the first paladins.png S3E07.9. OMG Zarkon got hitched.png S3E07.19. In the beginning, the paladins were just five leaders.png S3E07.22. To protect their common interests.png S3E07.23. A warrior's bond was forged.png S3E07.42. When in doubt bring a tank.png S3E07.42b. When in doubt bring a tank 3.png S3E07.44. I shall smite thee with my beat stick.png S3E07.47. You're much more knowledgable as an alchemist.png S3E07.52. Zarkon from planet Daibazaal.png S3E07.58. Diapproving Zarkon disapproves.png|Apparently Z was a killjoy before he even stared to kill joy. S3E07.60. Something I will consider next time you run off half-cocked Alfor.png S3E07.73. That very night the fate fo the universe would be changed forever.png S3E07.79. This comet is like none seen before.png S3E07.85. Zarkon yelps like a dork lol.png S3E07.90. Zarkon, this is Honerva, she is the best alchemist on Altea.png S3E07.98. Honerva continued her research on the rift on Daibazaal.png S3E07.101. It is my pleasure.png S3E07.110a. It was a customary gesture 2.png S3E07.116. And an endless source of clean energy.png S3E07.126. Alfor, Zarkon and Honerva watch in shock.png S3E07.130. The barrier is weakening.png S3E07.136. Heh look at Blaytz is in love at first sight.png The First Paladins of Voltron (Gyrgan, Blaytz, Trigel, Zarkon, Alfor).png|One of these things (Is not like the others). S3E07.143. What sort of weaponry do they have.png S3E07.151b. Time slips aaway even as we stand here 3.png S3E07.168a. On my mark Paladins 2.png S3E07.200. Fall back Paladins.png S3E07.208. Hey I feel it.png S3E07.222. This power - it's unbelievable.png S3E07.243d. We have to get it off (compiled).png S3E07.255. Voltron's first win.png S3E07.258. We must find a way to seal up this rift.png S3E07.264. Dude I just saved your asses and this is the thanks I get.png S3E07.266. I'll decide what's enough on my planet.png|Voltron is the universe testing us for sanity. Zarkon failed us all guys. S3E07.270. I'm sorry Alfor - the work will continue.png|Zarkon apparently never learned not to get in bed with crazy. S3E07.272. Despite their differences.png S3E07.280. I heard there were 3 more earthquakes this movement.png S3E07.285a. But that's nothing 2.png S3E07.292. But then I began treating him with Quintessence.png S3E07.300a. And here comes Zarkon to jump abord the crazy train 2.png S3E07.308. Bro just ditched you bro.png S3E07.313. What is it my love.png S3E07.315a. Into the rift she says 2.png S3E07.319. Alfor tried to warn me.png|...Are his pants on fire yet? S3E07.326. And our friendship.png S3E07.334. Well he looks noble no more right now.png S3E07.343. It's too much - stay focused.png S3E07.352. Zarkon carrying Honerva into the light.png S3E07.359. Well snap now we know what purple eyes mean (compiled clear).png Overexposure quintessence effect - Zarkon.png|Zombie Emperor Zarkon is extremely hungover. S3E07.372. Honey you awake yet it's time to take over the universe.png S3E07.375. Dude this guy tough I would have run screaming.png|This dude deserves a promotion for not running away screaming. Overexposure quintessence effect - zarkon (angry).png|Zarkon learns the hard way that drugs do not go in through the eyes. S3E07.383. Zarkon had become pure evil.png S3E07.390. Zarkon flew into a rage.png |-|Season 4= S4E03.65. Why is Zarkon the one always getting new duds.png S4E03.66. The big bad just went Robeast on us.png|...Is he even conscious here? Or gone Full Zombie? S4E03.66a. The big bad just went Robeast on us 2.png S4E03.70. Zarkon's new suit.png S4E03.132. I did not call you here to waste time.png S4E03.134. You are relieved of your position.png S4E03.135. Your reign shall be regarded as a black spot.png S4E03.137. You are no longer needed.png S4E03.140. That kid's gonna be trouble.png S4E03.216. The only reason to keep them secret.png S4E03.310. Attention citizens of the Galra empire.png S4E03.311. From this day forward, my son Lotor.png S4E06.37. It's Lotor - all fleets head for that beacon.png S4E06.55. He thinks we'll be scared off by a few solar flare.png We can navigate visually Stay on him.jpg Pull back.jpg |-|Season 5= That ominous shadowing.png S5E01.277. Zarkon in his power suit.png S5E01.285. I have someone of value to you.png S5E02.24. Why hello tall dark and fugly.png S5E02.53. Zarkon suit again.png Galra doctor speaks to Zarkon.jpg S5E2 - Lotor - 39.png S5E02.110a. Huh what was that sound 2.png S5E02.119. So the time has come.png S5E02.123b. And the fools go charging in 3.png S5E2 - Lotor - 57.png S5E2 - Lotor - 59.png S5E2 - Lotor - 60.png S5E02.146. Finally my darkest shame can be wiped from the universe.png S5E02.151. You want to see my power.png S5E02.153. And you will feel its wrath.png S5E2 - Lotor - 80.png S5E02.156a. Wonder who his shoe dealer is 2.png S5E02.197. One punch to rule them all.png S5E2 - Lotor - 96.png S5E02.200. Well I guess Lotor stepped on a crack somewheres.png S5E02.201. Zarkon's amped up suit details.png S5E02.256. Zarkon shields from Yellow's cannon.png S5E02.258a. Zarkon so focused on Voltron he doesn't see death coming 2.png Photo of Zarkon and Haggar.png |-|Season 7= S7E04.75. What other team Hunk asks.png S7E04.76. So I guess this is happening huh.png S7E04.78. Welp yup this is Hunk sorry.png S7E04.81. I am Zarkon.png S7E04.91a. Alright Zarkon have you been watching backstage 2.png S7E04.93. I'd rather steal their lions.png S7E04.93a. I'd rather steal their lions 2.png S7E04.98. Is the answer Haggar.png S7E04.99a. One wonders if game shows would have prevented the Empire 2.png S7E04.99c. One wonders if game shows would have prevented the Empire 4.png S7E04.108. Don't speak to her that way you insolent welp.png S7E04.109b. Lotor grrrs then passes it along 2.png S7E04.112. They are quite a handful.png S7E04.114. And I think I'd also like to play this.png S7E04.117. I'm going with the dumb one.png S7E04.164. The answer is Antok and meanwhile the Galra team celebrates.png S7E04.174. Go Galra, Go Galra.png S7E04.188a. Snick snick snick 2.png S7E04.204. It was just fun being on the show.png S7E04.205a. Haggar tells Morvok to shut up and then 2.png S7E04.242. Every time the Melgregian Fitzers score three havers in a sprat.png |-|Season 8= VLD_S8_E2_0044.jpg VLD S8 E2 0050.jpg VLD S8 E2 0097.jpg Don't you recognize your emperor.jpg She doesn't know who she is.jpg Get a doctor here immediately.jpg VLD S8 E2 0209.jpg|The 'happy' father Zarkon prescribes the doctor to leave.jpg VLD S8 E2 0512.jpg Zarkon in Honerva's mind.png VLD S8 E10 0400.jpg|He finally realizes how much suffering has been caused by his obsession with Quintessence VLD S8 E10 0439.jpg VLD_S8_E10_0448.jpg VLD S8 E10 0527.jpg VLD S8 E12 0449.jpg Zarkon and Sendak see Honerva's mech.jpg Zarkon (Honerva is that you).png VLD_S8_E12_0511.jpg VLD S8 E12 0559.jpg|YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE! VLD S8 E13 0002.jpg Original Paladins and Lotor.jpg Allura's farewell.jpg Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender